Prince Be Princess
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: Bagaimana bila selama ini Naruto hanya dikenal sebagai pangeran? Dan apa jadinya bila rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar? cerita berchapter pertama saia! XD
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya apdet fict juga!!! hehehe.. Dengan suasana yang beda tapi. Soalnya fict ini berchapter! huhuhu... fict chapter pertama saia. Ya sudah deh, here we go!!!!

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan saia!

--oo00oo--

Prince Be Princess

--oo000oo--

Malam yang indah dimana bintang-bintang diangkasa, di temani oleh bulan yang bersinar sempurna. Tapi di istana Namikaze, nampak para penghuninya sangat ribut dan cemas. Bahkan sang raja sendiri pun tak bisa menghentikan aktivitas modar-mandirnya sedari tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sang ratu sedang dalam proses melahirkan anak pertamanya. Dan akhirnya..

"Bayinya sudah lahir!" kata seorang perawat di dalam ruang persalinan. Dan Raja segera memasuki ruang tersebut.

"Istriku, kau tak apa kan?" kata raja Minato khawatir, saat melihat istrinya terkulai lemah.

"Aku tak apa, sayang. Cuma sedikit lelah."

"Maaf, baginda raja saya mengganggu sebentar. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa anak anda terlahir sempurna."

"Ah, benarkah?" kata Minato sambil melihat anaknya yang di gendong.

"Putri anda sangat manis."

"Put.. putri? Ini tak mungkin! Aku ingin seorang putra yang dapat meneruskan tahtaku!"

"Tapi Baginda Raja, anak anda memang seorang putri."

"Aku tak peduli! Mulai sekarang aku akan menganggapnya sebagai putraku! Dan aku tak ingin ada yang memberitahukan bahwa anakku adalah perempuan! Mengerti kalian semua?"

"Baik Raja." Semua orang pun hanya dapat patuh. Dan Ratu pun hanya bisa bersedih tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun. Mengapa suaminya tak dapat menerima ini semua ini?

--oo000oo—

"Tuan Naruto, jangan cepat-cepat naik kudanya." Kata Iruka, pengasuh dari Pangeran Naruto sejak kecil. Dan dia sekarang sedang mengikuti tuannya yang jauh berada di depannya dengan menunggang kuda. Akhirnya orang yang diikuti pun menepi di bawah pohon sakura yang besar.

"Hahahaha.. Iruka, tadi sangat mengasyikan!"

"Tapi tuan, bagamaimana kalau anda jatuh tadi? Anda bisa terluka."

"Haha.. itu tak mungkin ! Dan sudah berapa kali kau kuperingatkan? Jangan menyebutku tuan. Aku sangat risih dengan panggilan itu! Kan sebenarnya aku perempuan."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang anda inginkan." Kata Iruka pasrah.

"Nah, gitu kan lebih enak. Um, aku mau menemui Ibunda dulu. Kau tolong kembalikan kuda ini ya? Selamat tinggal." Dan Naruto pun segera pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Iruka yang memperhatikannya.

Yah, sudah tujuh belas tahun saat kelahirannya, sekarang Naruto sudah banyak berubah. Dia menjadi sangat manis. Dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di kucir kuda (seperti Itachi). Yah, walau dia seorang perempuan, tak ada yang pernah menyadari penyamarannya. Karena memang postur tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari gadis seumurannya. Dan Iruka pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

--oo000oo—

"Bunda." Panggil Naruto pada wanita yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela.

"Ah, Naruto, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bunda sedang apa?"

"Bunda sedang melihat awan."

"Bunda, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Iya, sayang?"

"Um, bunda. Bagaimana rasanya memakai gaun?"

"Ah, itu. Um, yah rasanya biasa saja."

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto kurang yakin.

"Iya. Memang ada apa sayang?"

"Kapan aku akan memakai gaun? Aku ingin tau rasanya." Kata Naruto sedih.

"Oh, sayang. Kau pasti akan memakainya kelak."

"Tapi kapan? Aku sudah lelah menyamar menjadi laki-laki terus."

"Sabar saja ya Naruto."

"Ah, untung saja kau ada disini, Naruto." Kata Minato yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Iya, ayah. Ada apa?"

"Besok lusa kan ulang tahunmu, aku telah mengundang semua bangsawan di seluruh negeri. Jadi kau bebas memilih wanita yang kau sukai."

"Tapi, ayah. Bukannya aku perempuan? Aku tak tertarik pada mereka."

Minato pun memandang sayu kepada Naruto.

"Ah, kau benar." Kata Minato dan segera pergi dari sana dengan muka masam.

"Bunda, bolehkah aku memakai gaun?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi untuk menyambut tamu, kau harus memakai baju pangeranmu dulu."

"Baiklah kalau gitu." Dan Naruto pun tersenyum cerah. Akhirnya keinginannya tercapai.

--oo000o—

Malam yang indah, di istana Namikaze, tampak banyak bangsawan yang hadir dalam pesta itu. Dan Naruto, sebagai seorang pangeran tampak beramah-tamah kepada beberapa tamu. Dan setelah pesta itu di resmikan oleh Raja Minato, Naruto pergi menyendiri ke beranda aula, menikmati bintang-bintang yang bertaburan disana.

"Uh, indah sekali malam ini."

"Ya, sangat indah." Tiba-tiba ada suara menghampiri Naruto, dan dengan santainya berdiri di samping Naruto, ikut melihat bintang.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" kata Naruto penasaran.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha."

"Oh. Saya Namikaze Naruto."

"Ya, saya sudah tau. Untuk apa anda disini? Bukannya menikmati pesta anda? Dan berdansa dengan gadis-gadis cantik?"

"Ah, bisakah kita menggunakan bahasa yang tak terlalu formal? Aku terlalu risih dengan ini."

"Hn." Hanya itu kata Sasuke, tanda persetujuan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu tertarik dengan pesta ini. Yah, walau ku tau ini adalah pestaku. Dan aku tak begitu tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik dengan laki-laki?"

"Ah. It.. itu." Naruto pun tak bisa menjawab, dan mukanya pun memerah.

"Hahaha. Kalau kau seperti itu jadi terlihat seperti perempuan." Kata Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

"Ah, apaan sih kau ini." Dan Naruto kembali larut dalam pesona bintang-bintang.

"Kau tau? Bintang yang terterang itu (sambil menunjuknya) sangat mirip denganmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku hanya merasa begitu. Kau tau? Bila kau adalah perempuan kau pasti sangat manis."

Wajah Naruto pun memerah mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku kan tetap saja laki-laki."

"Yah, aku juga tau itu. Dilihat dari luarpun juga ketahuan. Tapi aku merasa kau seperti perempuan saja, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil memberi penekanan pada kata dobe.

"Apa maksudmu, teme?" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

'Ah, manis sekali.' Batin Sasuke.

"Yah, memang begitu adanya."

"Maaf, pangeran. Baginda Ratu ingin bertemu dengan anda di kamarnya." Kata seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Saya permisi dulu." Dan pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan pergi dulu sebentar. Aku tak apa kan kalau ku tinggal sebentar, teme?"

"Hn."

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana.

--oo000oo--

"Ada apa, bunda?"

"Kau ingin memakai gaun, kan? Ini sudah aku persiapkan untukmu." Kata Kushina sambil menunjukkan gaun yang indah untuk Naruto.

"Ah, bunda. itu sangat bagus!" Naruto pun mengamati gaun itu.

"Bagus kan? Nah sekarang ayo kita pakai, dan aku akan mendandanimu."

Dan make over pun dimulai! Kushina dengan cekatan mendandani Naruto. Dan..

"Wah.. apa ini benar-benar aku?" kata Naruto sambil ,melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dirinya memang terlihat sangat cantik. Gaun kuning keemasan dengan beberapa hiasan bunga kecil berwarna merah melilit tubuhnya. Sangat serasi dengan rambut panjangnya yang di gelung dengan sedikit helaian rambut dibiarkan terurai.

"Cantik, kan? Siapa dulu dong yang mendandani!" kata Kushina narsis.

"Hehe.. makasih ya, bunda."

"Ya, sama-sama. Ya sudah, cepatlah kau ke pesta. tapi jangan sampai ada yang tau ya!"

"Iya, bunda." Dan setelah memberi pelukan kecil pada bundanya, Naruto pun pergi ke pestanya.

"Semoga pestamu menyenangkan ya, Naru." Bisik Kushina kecil.

--oo000oo—

Yah, sampai sini dulu ya? *dikeroyok*

Saia bener-bener gila! sejak kapan coba, Naruto itu cewe? Yah, adain aja ya? *di chidori*

Review ya? ya? ya? *dihajar masa*


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 apdet!!! Makasih untuk semuanya yang sudah ripiu!!! *peluk-peluk semuanya*

Yah, langsung lanjut saja ke chap 2, ya?

Here we go!!!

--oo000oo--

Naruto dengan anggunya turun ke aula tempat pesta itu diadakan. Semua mata memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kagum seperti melihat Cinderella di dongeng-dongeng. Naruto pun selalu tersenyum anggun dan berjalan dengan lembut. Diapun berjalan berkeliling, berusaha mencari pengeran yang dikenalnya tadi. Tetapi sidikitpun pemuda itu tak tampak dari mata biru syafirnya. Karena lelah mencari, dia pun duduk dengan anggunnya di sofa empuk di pojok ruangan. Matanya terus berusaha mencari sosok itu, tapi dia tak tampak batang hidungnya. Para pemuda-pemuda pun berusaha satu-satu untuk mendekati Naruto. Tapi dengan halus dia menolaknya.

"Permisi. Bolehkah saya duduk di sebelah Anda?" Kata seorang putri cantik berambut pink.

"Silahkan." Kata Naruto mengangguk sopan.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sakura, putri dari kerajaan Haruno." Kata putri itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruko. Salah satu bangsawan di negeri ini." Kata Naruto berbohong. Tentu saja, siapa coba yang ingin penyamarannya terbongkar?

"Saya lihat Anda dari tadi tidak berdansa dan hanya terlihat duduk sembari mencari seseorang."

"Ya, saya sedang mencari seseorang."

"Oh, sayang sekali ya? Semua pemuda di sini makan pupus harapannya apabila mengetahui hatimu telah terikat." Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Maaf, dia hanya seorang teman yang datang dari negeri jauh." Mereka pun mengobrol ringan saat itu. Seluruh pemuda di sana melirik dengan antusias. Bagaimana tidak? Duo primadona di pesta itu sedang duduk berjejer sambil berbincang. Sakura dan Naruto pun harus terpaksa menghentikan obrolannya saat Sakura menerima uluran tangan seorang pemuda yang mengajaknya berdansa.

"Huff… Sakura sudah pergi nih, tinggal sendirian deh aku di sini. Huuh, nyebelin banget sih si Teme itu! Katanya mau menungguku, malah sekarang pergi entah kemana. Kok pesta ini jadi semakin sepi gini sih. Mending aku tidur aja deh." Dan Naruto pun menelusup pergi dari pesta itu.

--oo000oo—

Sejak pertemuan itu, Naruto makin sering melamun. Memikirkan Sasuke tentunya. Entah kenapa, pikiran Naruto terbayang oleh Sasuke. Dia juga rindu akan sosoknya.

'Bruukk…' Terdengar suara orang jatuh yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto yang terjatuh dari kudanya.

"Wataauuuu… aduuuh, pinggangku.

"Kata Naruto mengadu. Iruka pun segera menghampiri Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa kan?" kata Iruka cemas.

"Hehehe… aku nggak pa-pa kok! Nih lihat, aku udah nggak apa-apa." Kata Naruto menenangkan Iruka. Diapun berdiri dibantu Iruka dan mengibas-ibaskan bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Anda? Anda terlihat sering melamun." Kata Iruka.

"Ah, umm… itu… kita berteduh dulu, ya? Tak enak berbicara di landasan kuda seperti ini." Jelas Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju taman. Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera duduk pada sebuah bangku di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Naruto pun segera bercerita tentang pikirannya yang kalut. Mengapa dia selalu memikirkan sosok Sasuke.

"Mungkin Anda telah jatuh hati pada Pangeran Sasuke." Kata Iruka sesaat setelah Naruto selesai bercerita.

"Mana mungkin! Aku kan baru mengenalnya." Kelak Naruto.

"Anda tahu, cinta tak pernah mengenal kapan dia akan singgah."

"Tapi, dia kan mengenalku sebagai seorang cowok bukan cewek."

"Nah, kalau begitu Anda harus jujur padanya siapakah Anda."

"Semoga saja kita dapat bertemu kembali."Bisik Naruto penuh harap. Iruka pun turut berdoa demi kebahagiaan Naruto.

--oo000oo—

Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa Naruto menghabiskan pagi hari dengan berkuda. Namun ada satu kesakahan fatal yaitu melamun. Hingga akhirnya diapun terjatuh tak berdaya.

"Watauuu..." Rintih Naruto saat ia jatuh dari kudanya dengan sangat tak elitnya.

"Kau tak apa, Naru?" tiba-tiba ada uluran tangan dari belakang Naruto.

DEG! Suara itu...

Naruto pun perlahan menoleh, dan...

--oo000oo—

Yah, cukup disini saja chap 2 ini! *di rajam readers*

Maaf kalau kependekan. Salahkan fd saia yang kena virus tuh! *nunjuk-nunjuk fd dengan nistanya*

Ripiu ya? ya? ya? *kabur*


End file.
